herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ant-Man
|origin = Tales to Astonish #27 |occupation = |skills = |hobby = Fighting Villains Creating Android's Going on Adventures |goals = Serve the Avengers Stop injustice and Villains |family = |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Tragic Scientist}} Ant-Man is a character from the Marvel Universe, and a member of the Avengers. His real name is Dr. Henry Jonathan "Hank" Pym. Like The Wasp, his partner and later wife, he can grow big or shrink small. He is a scientist, and discovered the Pym Particles, a rare group of subatomic particles that he was cable to entrap and used to shrink or grow. He was created by the late Stan Lee, the late Jack Kirby, and Larry Lieber. In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the character is portrayed by Michael Douglas. Biography Early Life Henry Jonathan "Hank" Pym was born in East Nowhere, Nebraska, to Brad and Doris Pym, and was a born prodigy. He would spend his time creating inventions, and was encouraged by his grandmother, but after her death, he became more serious and stop thinking of wild ideas. In his youth, Hank attended a university where his professors discouraged his use of his imagination and inventing things for fun. Despite being discouraged, Hank proved his worth by excelling past his classmates, and earned a doctorate in biochemistry. Hank eventually married Maria Trovaya, a Hungarian native who fled from her country, and Hank believed that his American citizenship would protect her. When the couple went to Hungary, Maria was murdered by agents of the secret police, and Hank became distraught by his wife's death. From that day forward, Hank decided to do whatever he could to battle injustice and inhumanity. Becoming Ant-Man Returning to America, Hank discovered rare subatomic particles, and through magnetic fields, was able to entrap them within two separate serums. One serum reduced the size of an object or a person, and the other would restore objects or a person to normal size. He tested the serums on himself, and discovered that the shrinking serum made him shrink to the size of an insect. After being pursued by ants, Hank returned to normal size, and decided to destroy both serums, thinking they were too dangerous to exist. Weeks later, however, he reconsidered to recreate the serums, but kept them a secret from his colleagues and friends. Inspired by the anthill he encountered upon shrinking the first time, Hank studied ants, and theorized that ants communicated through psionic waves from their antennae's. After working for months, Hank created his first helmet, which enabled him to communicate with ants, and created a suit to protect himself when shrinking and returning to normal size. That same day the government gave Hank an assignment to concoct a gas that would provide people with immunity to radioactivity, and would be assisted by four scientist on the project. However, the KGB learned of Hank's project, and sent agents to capture the serums by holding the doctor and the scientists hostage. Pym refused to the agents the formula of the gas, and donned his costume and communicated with the ants to attack the soviet agents. Afterward, Pym decided to become a superhero named Ant-Man, and battled various enemies, including Elihas "Egghead" Starr, Scarlet Beetle, The Time Master, and many others. The Wasp When an alien being killed Hank's colleague, Vernon van Dyne, Hank revealed his superhero identity to Vernon's daughter, Janet. She wanted to avenge his death, and Hank taught her how to use the serum, and gave her the ability to grow insect-like wings when she used the gas. Janet became The Wasp, and assisted Ant-Man in defeating the alien, which was from the Kosmos. Afterward, Hank and Janet became partners and fell in love, as she reminded him of his late wife, Maria. The Avengers Ant-Man and The Wasp later founded the Avengers, a group of superheroes who defended the world from galactic or supernatural threats. The group was founded by Ant-Man, Wasp, Iron Man, Thor, The Hulk, and Captain America, whom they thawed from the frozen ice, brining him to the modern world. Incarnations Hank Pym Scott Lang The second, and current, Ant-Man is Scott Lang. A former electronics genius turned criminal, Scott was forced back into a life of a crime when he needed to pay for an operation on his daughter. Coincidentally, the house Scott broke into was the house of the previous Ant-Man, Hank Pym. Stealing the Ant-Man costume and Pym Particles, Scott rescued the doctor needed to perform the operation, and was allowed to become the new Ant-Man, frequently helping out Iron Man and the Avengers. Scott has also been part of the Fantastic Four, the Heroes for Hire, and eventually, the Avengers. Unfortunately, it was during his term with the team that he was seemingly killed by a reborn Jack of Hearts exploding, until it was discovered that a future Scarlet Witch had teleported him to the future to save him. Following his return, he served a brief stint with the Defenders and is the current leader of the Future Foundation. Eric O'Grady The third Ant-Man was S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Eric O' Grady. Stealing an experimental Ant-Man armor from Hank Pym, Eric abused his position as a superhero for his own selfish gain. However, as time went on, he became less of an immoral jerk and more of a genuine superhero, even briefly serving in the Secret Avengers. He was killed by the Shadow Council. Powers and Abilities Each incarnation of Ant-Man has been able to alter his height through the use of Pym Particles, and communicate with ants via their helmets. At their reduced heights, their molecular mass stays the same, granting them super strength. As Ant-Man, Scott developed special bracelets called "stingers", which fire electricity at enemies. Powers *'Size Reduction:' Hank Pym possessed the power to reduce his body to the size of an insect (notably an ant), by the use of his Pym Particles. He could also reduce his size to any size between his normal size, and to one half inch in height. Despite becoming small, his body's molecular mass stays the same, granting him the same strength and speed when at his normal size. *'Size Addition:' Hank later discovered that the particles could enable him to grow into gigantic heights, and later became known as Giant-Man and Goliath. He could grow hundred feet tall, passing tall buildings in New York, and could grow past the barriers of the Microverse. The extra dimensional of his body mass fortified his cellular tissue, including his muscles and bones, allowing to support himself in his giant form. In his giant form, he was given superhuman strength and durability, but his giant size also caused health problems due to the strain. *'Entering Different Planes:' The Pym Particles also allowed Ant-Man to shrink to sub-microscopic planes of existence, known as the "subatomic universe", or the "microverse". *'Cyborg Body:' Upon being merged with Ultron, Hank became a cyborg, with only his head and upper torso being organic. As a result of being merged by his creation, the two became known as Ultron Pym. **'Flight:' Ultron Pym has rocket boosters to fly in the air. **'Superhuman Strength:' Ultron Pym has great super strength, being able to lift 100 tons, and possibly even more. **'Superhuman Durability:' Ultron Pym's outers hell is composed of Adamantium, rendering it impervious to damage, being able to withstand blasts, and survive the heat of a megaton atomic bomb. However, his internal mechanisms are less durable, and can be easily damaged. **'Superhuman Speed:' Ultron Pym's was faster than a human athlete. **'Energy Absorption:' Ultron Pym can absorb energy thrown at him, being inducted by antenna array, and can convert radiation into electrical energy for use or for storage. **'Concussion Blasters:' Ultron Pym has laser channeled beams. **'Tractor Beams:' Ultron Pym has tractor beams, which are pulsed magnetic graviton particle containment fields, which can be controlled to configure graviton into various shapes to alter the effects of gravity. **'Ecephalo Beams:' A ray that can put it's victims into a coma, allowing Ultron Pym to mesmerize and control his victims, or implant hypnotic commands into their minds. **'Program Transmitter:' The transmitter can project Ultron Pym's entire memory and personality system into a computer system. **'Technoforming:' Ultron Pym devised a nanorobotic virus that can overtake physical parameters of any sentient beings it comes across. He was able to interface and control any biological or mechanical thing he could conceive of, and later created the Ultron Virus. Former Powers *'Wasp Enhancements:' When Hank took the mantle of The Wasp, he used the particles and the gas to take the enhancements. **'Wasp Stings:' Hank was capable of shooting bioelectric energy blasts from his hands. **'Bio-Synthetic Wings:' He had synesthetic wings when he reduced his size, being able to fly, and catch up to thirty eight miles per hour in speed. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intelligence:' Hank showed himself to be a child prodigy in his early years, having fun and imaginative ideas that were encouraged by his grandmother. As an adult, he is considered one of the world's foremost biochemists, and has expertise in other fields of science, such as all forms of physics, robotics, cybernetics, programming, optics, medicine, and entomology. He is also has been considered one of the five smartest people on Earth, rivaling Reed Richards, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Hank McCoy. *'Master Combatant:' Hank is a master combatant, and was trained in judo and wrestling before becoming a superhero. When in his small size, he uses his superhuman strength and fighting skills against his enemies. Portrayals Films *In Ultimate Avengers and Ultimate Avengers 2, he was voiced by Nolan North, who also voiced Nathan Drake, Edward Richtofen, Desmond Miles, Deadpool, and many others. **North also voiced the character in Lego Marvel Super Heroes. *In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, he is portrayed by Michael Douglas, who passes the mantle of Ant-Man to Scott Lang, and later the mantle of The Wasp to his daughter, Hope. **Douglas will reprise his role in Disney+'s What If. Television *In The Marvel Super Heroes, he was voiced by Tom Harvey. *In The Avengers: United They Stand, he was voiced by Rod Wilson. *In Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes, he was voiced by John Payne. *In The Super Hero Squad Show, he was voiced by Greg Grunberg. *In The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, he was voiced by Wally Wingert, who also voiced Jon Arbuckle, Alex and Renji Abarai. **Wingert also voiced the character in '' Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2'' and Marvel Heroes. *In Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers, he was voiced by Yasunori Masutani. *In the Disney XD Ant-Man animated shorts, based on the MCU's Hank Pym, he was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, who also voiced Numbuh 4, Appa, Klaus Heissler, Stinkfly, Wildmutt, Perry the Platypus, Captain Rex, Commander Cody. Video Games *In Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, he was voiced by Jerry Houser, who also vocied Bamm-Bamm Rubble. *In Marvel Avengers Academy, he was voiced by Christopher McCullough. *In Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2, he was voiced by Dar Dash. Gallery ant-man.jpg who-ted-s-let-s-talk-about-ant-man-the-year-of-the-ant-jpeg-212928.jpg 550px-Hank_Pym_Portrait_Art_zps718367aa.png Hank-Pym-as-Goliath.jpg|Hank Pym as Goliath. Hank-Pym-as-Yellowjacket.jpg|Hank Pym as Yellowjacket. Hank-Pym-as-The-Wasp.jpg|Hank Pym as The Wasp. The-Scientific-Adventurer.jpg|Hank Pym as The Scientific Adventurer. Pym-creates-Ultron.jpg|Pym upon creating Ultron. Giant-Man-Ultimates-comics.jpg|Hank Pym as Giant-Man in the Ultimates comics. Ant-Man2015cover.jpg|Scott Lang as Ant-Man. Eric_OGrady_Earth-616_from_Ant-Man__Wasp_Vol_1_1_cover.png|Eric O'Grady as Ant-Man. 5461962-hank.jpg|Hank with his cyborg body. Ultron-Pym.jpg|Ultron Pym. Giant-Man-Ultimate-Avengers.jpg|Hank Pym in Ultimate Avengers. Ant man 1.png|Ant-Man as he appears in The Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Giant-Man-Captain-America-Civil-War.jpg|Giant-Man in the Civil War. Hank-Pym-Ant-Man-Giant-Man-avengers-earths-mightiest-heroes-16794395-555-600.jpg Antman-movie-screencaps.com-8342.jpg|Michael Douglas as Hank Pym in Ant-Man (2015). Trivia *Ranked 16th on "The Top 50 Avengers". *Listed 67th greatest comic book hero by IGN. *Ranked 93rd by Wizard magazine as the greatest comic book character. *He is similar to The Atom from DC comics: **Both are size-shifting heroes. **There are multiple iterations of the title. *He is considered controversial, due to him abusing his wife in the comics by accidently hitting her. *He considers himself one of the five smartest people on the planet, rivalling Mr. Fantastic. Navigation Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Genius Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Outright Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Thieves Category:Elementals Category:Animals Category:Legacy Category:In Love Category:Martial Artists Category:Animal Kindness Category:Archenemy Category:Philanthropists Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Protectors Category:One-Man Army Category:Leaders Category:Vigilante Category:Rescuers Category:Determinators Category:Lethal Category:Honorable Category:Lawful Good Category:Nurturer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Famous Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Alter-Ego Category:Brutes Category:Egomaniacs Category:The Hero Category:Insecure Category:Predecessor Category:Fallen Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Heroic Creator Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Marvel Heroes